Filipino Insurrectionist
Formerly from Philippine Revolutionary Army, The Philippine Insurrection renamed by the United States was a scattered remains of the Philippine Military force were it took place from 1899-1902 during the Filipino-American war. Led by Macario Sakay The insurrectionists quickly turned to guerrilla tactics upon the order of the Philippine President, it includes surprise hit and run attacks and the use of snipers and booby traps, despite the lack of weapons and ammunition their unconventional tactics causes severe U.S. casualties during the war. The U.S. countered this by forcing Filipinos Civilians into interment camps cutting the ties with the Insurrectionist. In spite of the efforts of the insurrectionist for freedom, the Philippines were still been annexed by the United States and did not gain independence until 1946. Battle vs. Apache Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) Apache: Filipino Insurrectionists: A group of Apache Warriors, one on horseback, look around a path in a jungle in the Philippines, confused as to how they got there. Little do they know, they are being watched by a group of Filipino insurrectionists. An insurrectionist takes aim with a Mauser 1893 and fires a single shot, hitting the mounted Apache right through the head, killing him . An Apache armed with a Winchester Model 73 sees the Filipino sniper and shoots out of the tree he was hiding in . The other Filipinos come out from the jungle, weapons in hand. A Filipino insurrectionist runs out of the jungle with a sibat in hand, and impales a surprised Apache , only to be shot by another Apache with a bow and arrow. The arrow impacts the Filipino's throat, killing him . The Apache with the bow is shot by a Filipino with a Colt M1892, but the bow Apache is only wounded and manages to draw his Colt Single Action Army and shoot the Filipino Insurrectionist in the face, blowing his head open . Unfortunately for the Apache, he is stabbed to death by a bolo-wielding Filipino . The bolo-wielder is killed with a blow to the head with a tomahawk, the axe blade embedding into his skull . The last Filipino insurrectionist retreats along the jungle path. What the Apaches don't notice is that he specifically avoids a particular leaf-covered spot. One of the Apaches steps on the leaves and falls through into a punji pit. The Apache is wounded and immobilized by the stakes and finished off by three shots from a Colt M1892 Revolver . The other Apache puts down the spear in his hands and draws his Colt Single Action Army, taking cover behind a tree. The two warriors exchange pistol shots, neither side scoring a lethal hit. Out of ammunition, the Filipino runs at the Apache with a bolo. The Apache puts down his his pistol and grabs the spear, thrusting it into the insurrection's chest from beyond the reach of the bolo, killing the last insurrectionist . WINNER: Apache. Expert's Opinion While the Filipino's Mauser had better stopping power and reload speed than the Apache's Winchester, the Apaches took the other weapon categories, as well as several crucial X-factors. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Habesha Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) Filipino: Ethiopian: Five Ethiopian Warriors camped up a mountainside in the Phillipines, confused as to where they are and how they got there, but nonetheless, wary. Two of the Ethiopians have set up a Maxim Gun on a tripod. Suddenly, a Colt-Browning M1895 Machine Gun opens up, sending a hail of bullets that cuts down one of the Ethiopians. The Ethiopian manning the Maxim gun opens fire, placing several rounds through the chest of the Filipino machine gunner, killing him. A Filipino sniper armed with a Springfield fires his rifle, scoring a headshot on the Ethiopian on the Maxim Gun. The Ethiopian fell down, dead. An Ethiopian armed with a Berdan Rifle struck down the Filipino with the Springfield. Another Filipino, previously armed only with a bolo grabbed the Colt Browning and pulled the trigger, firing a long burst that took out the Ethiopian rifleman. Unfortunately, the Filipino on the machine gun ran out of ammunition, and the remaining Ethiopians chose this moment to charge. The Filipino on the machine gun got off the gun and drew his bolo, only to be shot by an Ethiopian with a Nagant . The Nagant-wielding Ethiopian stabbed in the back with a sibat. The Filipino with the sibat, however, has his weapon hooked away by an Ethiopian's shotel. The Filipino drew his Bolo knife and blocked a slash aimed at him by the Ethiopian commander... but it was a feint... the Ethiopian used the hooked shape of his sword to thrust around the blocking bolo and stabbed its owner through the heart. The surviving Ethiopian picked up and Abyssinian spear and threw it at the last Filipino. The Filipino, however, rolled out of the way and and shot the Ethiopian in the chest with his Colt revolver. The Ethiopian crawled, wounded to a Nagant that was lying several feet away, trying to get at the weapon and at least take his attacker with him. It was not the be, however. The Filipino walked up to the downed Ethiopian and stabbed him in the back with his bolo. The Filipino raised his bolo in triumph. WINNER: Filipino Insurrectionist Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Filipino Insurrectionists won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Blair Mountain Rebel (by SPARTAN 119) Blair Mountain Miner: Filipino Insurrectionist: Five Filipino Insurrectionist walk into a mountain valley. On the slopes above them, they spot a miner revolting against the mine owners in the Blair Mountain area. The Filipino leader sees that he is a white man and assumes he is an enemy. He raises his Mauser 1893 and fires a shot. The Blair Mountain Rebel crumples to the ground, dead from a gunshot to the head. A Blair Mountain Rebel returns fire with his Springfield M1903, killing a Filipino Insurrectionist. . The Filipinos moved from cover to cover, firing back at the Blair Mountain rebels, who fired back at them. In the storm of bullets, a Filipino and miner were struck down by rifle fire. Moving it close now, an insurrectionist got out his Colt M1892 and fired three shots into a Blair Mountain miner's torso, killing him. Suddenly, the fallen miner was avenged, however, as half his head exploded, struck by a blast from another miner's sawed off shotgun. A Filipino Insurrectionist cut the shot-gunner's throat from behind with his bolo. . The boloman then slashed at another Blair Mountain Rebel, only to have the blade blocked by the handle of a mining pick the rebel was using as an improvised weapon. The rebel embedded the pickaxe in the Filipino's skull , only to be impaled second later on a sibat. The last surviving Blair Mountain rebel raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger, but found he was out of ammunition. The miner instead threw the empty gun at the Filipino as he charged with his sibat. The empty gun hit the insurrectionist in the face, causing him to drop his weapon. The Filipino reached for his bolo, but it was too late. The Blair Mountain miner thrust his Bowie knife into the Filipino's chest three times, killing him. The Blair Mountain Rebel leader withdrew his knife, as more Blair Mountain rebels showed up, investigating the sounds of battle. "You see that?", the rebel leader asked, "We work 10 ours down in the mines, and when we ask for a fair deal, what do the mine owners send us in return? First bombs and now some kind of foreign mercenaries!". WINNER: Blair Mountain Rebel Expert's Opinion The Blair Mountain Rebels won this battle because of their superior firepower at both close range with the shotgun and at long range with the Springfield Rifle. In addition, some of the Blair Mountain Rebels would have been World War I, giving them much needed combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Asian Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Filipino Warriors